parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mushu's New Groove
Cast: *Peter Pan *Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) *Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Tom Jefferson (Ben and Me) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling and The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *The Pirates (Peter Pan) *Giraffes (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sun (A Bug's Life) *Freddie, Daffers and Scotty (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Belle and Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Simba (The Lion King) *Giselle and Forest Animals (Enchanted) *Animals (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Fishs (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Merdia (Brave) *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc) *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Remy (Ratatouille) *Crush and Squirt (Finding Nemo) *Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) *Whales (Fantasia 2000) *Wall-E and EVE (Wall-E) *Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Rex and Hamm (Toy Story) *Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Hamm, Bullseye and Rex (Toy Story 3) *Carl's House and Carl (Up) *Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) *Genie (Aladdin) *Baloo and King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Singing Musketeers (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Zazu (The Lion King) *The Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Young Simba and Young Nala (The Lion King) *Pinocchio *Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Owl, Christopher Robin and Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Mices (The Rescuers) *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Francis, Rita, Einsten and Tito (Oliver and Company) *The Guards (The Black Cauldron) *Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) *Brom Bones (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) *Pocahontas and Meeko (Pocahontas) *The Indians (Pocahontas) *John Smith (Pocahontas) *Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Kuzco LIama and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Atlantis Beginning (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *The Pirates (Treasure Planet) *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Chicken Little *Ryan (The Wild) *Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Bolt *Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Wreck-It Ralph and King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Aladar, Kron and Carnotarurs (Dinosaur) *Fievel (An American Tail) *Tiger, Gussie, Papa, Mama, Tony and Bridget (An American Tail) *Bambi and Flower (Bambi) *Dumbo *Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Tiana and Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Snow White and Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Prince Phillip and Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Cinderella *Mary Poppins and Bert (Mary Poppins) *Kermit and the Various Muppets (The Muppets) *Donald, Jose and Panchito (The Three Caballeros) *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *Jack Skelington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Pongo, Perdita, Roger, Anita, Nanny and Dalmatians Puppies (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Fifer Pig and Flddler Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Basil and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hercules *Mulan *Tarzan *Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) Gallery: Mushu.gif|Mushu as Kuzco (human)|link=The Mushu's New Groove Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Kuzco (llama)|link=The Mushu's New Groove Little John.gif|Li'l John as Pacha|link=The Mushu's New Groove Cruella TV Version.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Yzma (human)|link=The Mushu's New Groove Buzz Lightyear (Thomas Cain).jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Kronk|link=The Mushu's New Groove Piglet.gif|Piglet as Rudy|link=The Mushu's New Groove Speedy_Gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzales as Bucky the Squirrel|link=The Mushu's New Groove Clipjungle10.gif|Bagheera,|link=The Mushu's New Groove Clipjungle14.gif|Shere Khan|link=The Mushu's New Groove Clipomalley.gif|and Tom O'Malley as all Panthers|link=The Mushu's New Groove The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010045-1024-576.jpg|Ms. Bianca as Chicha|link=The Mushu's New Groove Berlioz-aristocats-48.3.jpg|Berlioz as Tipo|link=The Mushu's New Groove CadpigPushPower.jpg|Cadpig as Yzma (cat)|link=The Mushu's New Groove =Uncredited: = Stitch_OfficialDisney.jpg|Stitch as Red-Eyed Green Bug|link=The Mushu's New Groove Gantu_Disney.jpg|Capt. Gantu as 3rd Guard|link=The Mushu's New Groove Videos: Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Spoofs